BLOODY STREAM
"BLOODY STREAM" is the name of the second opening of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Anime, animated by Studio Kamikaze Douga. The song is associated with the second arc of the series, Battle Tendency and was a single by Japanese musician Kazuso Oda under the stage name "Coda". The song is noted as having an emotional and fashionable tune, with the husky yet charming voice of the song's unknown vocalist adding a further stylish nature to the song as a whole.「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険」OPテーマがデイリー上位に初登場! 新OP情報も! Jun Yamamoto of said that he felt that the horns and funky sound of the song compliment the story of Joseph Joestar and his battle against the Pillar Men Esidisi, Wamuu, and Kars, further mesmerizing him and drawing him into a "bizarre world".Ｃｏｄａ「ＢＬＯＯＤＹ ＳＴＲＥＡＭ」 In its first week of sales, "Bloody Stream" sold 21 thousand units, reaching the number 4 spot on the 's Weekly Album Charts.ORICON/BLOODY STREAM「ジョジョ」第2部OPテーマがオリコン初登場4位! イエスのEDテーマもセールスが20倍に!「ジョジョ」テーマが初TOP10、Codaの「BLOODY STREAM」が4位に。It also reached number 7 on Billboard's Billboard JAPAN Hot 100 2013/02/11 付け, 3 on the Japan Hot Single Sales chartBillboard JAPAN Hot Singles Sales 2013/02/11 付け, and number 2 on the Japan Hot Animation chart.Billboard JAPAN Hot Animation 2013/02/04 付け Opening Animation The opening starts off with a quick montage of Joseph and his clackers, eventually leading up to the Title. After which, the title quickly fades away as a silhouette appears of Joseph doing various poses with various colors flying around in the background. The camera zooms out and silhouettes of the three Pillar Men standing in front of a background of red fire are seen. The scene then changes into showing all three Pillar Men frozen in stone. A second montage begins showing various colored characters from the manga, including Erina Joestar, Lisa Lisa, and Smokey Brown. Between the transition of Lisa Lisa and Smokey, an X-Ray can be seen showing the skeleton of Joseph with his throat and heart areas glowing, showing where the poison rings were placed by Wamuu and Esidisi. Another silhouette performance commences, only this one is of Lisa Lisa, and it eventually shifts to Caesar, unleashing multiple kicks and performing a high jump with only his knees. After Caesar's performance, Joseph's and Caesar's silhouettes are seen fighting up until Joseph blocks Caesar's punch and they become fully visible for a brief instant. Another silhouette of Joseph is shown again using his Clackers, but he eventually gets tangled in them and falls down. A scene starts up where an animated and naked Lisa Lisa is seen spinning in the air with rose petals about. After which, the screen becomes black and the Red Stone of Aja slowly falls into place like a pendulum. Multiple blue hands attempt to grab it, with a couple dying off as the stone pulls away from them. Another montage occurs showing Speedwagon, Straizo, Suzi Q, Loggins and Messina, Stroheim. Santana is shown at the end frozen in stone. After which, the three other Pillar Men are shown attacking. Wamuu unleashes a Holy Sandstorm, Esidisi uses his flame mode while flailing his blood vessels, and Kars slices the screen with one of his Light Blades. The camera zooms out showing the Pillar Men standing on a rocky pillar in front of a full moon. Joseph and Caesar are facing them and prepare to battle. After a brief shot of the Stone of Aja, Kars as the Ultimate Life Form is seen with the sun shining behind him. The scene switches to a rotation of Caesar and Joseph showing off fighting moves as the title 'JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE PART2' scrolls by in the background with a distinct red bubble (possibly referring to the battle between Caesar and Wamuu) flying past to the transition where it shows Joseph donning Caesar's headband and yelling into the night sky. The opening ends with the Red Stone of Aja embedded in stone and glistening. Lyrics |} Song Tracklist #'BLOODY STREAM' Lyrics: Saori Kodama / Composition: Toshiyuki O'mori / Arrangement: MACARONI ☆ #'BLOODY STREAM ~ ORIGINAL KARAOKE' ~ Trivia *The clothes that Joseph and Caesar wear on the cover are inspired by Jolyne Cujoh and Stone Free. *During Joseph's posing sequence, spiked purple trails appear in the background behind him referencing his future Stand, Hermit Purple. * When Wamuu performs his at 0:52, the kanji used for the studio briefly changes into . *At around 1:15, after Joseph and Caesar finish a duo posing sequence, Caesar moves to the left and off of the screen, followed by several bubbles, including a unique red bubble. This is a reference to Caesar's final Ripple, which he used to create a bubble of his own blood. *During the final scene, after Joseph screams, a shot of the starry sky with a shooting star is seen, which is referencing Kars' fate in the finale. *In the US television airing on Toonami, the opening was edited down to 23 seconds to fit American television guidelines for several more commercials than Japanese television broadcasts. References Site Navigation Category:Article management templates Category:Music Category:Song Category:Album